Indefinición
by Atma Rose
Summary: ¿Qué es lo que hay entre ellos? ¿Qué significa Clarke para Bellamy? en esta excursión significa la posibilidad de abrir los ojos y mirar más allá. En la vida ella es una utopía necesaria, una sonrisa cómplice que lo anima a seguir, la distracción necesaria para no hundirse en asfixiante oscuridad de la culpa. (Bellarke)


**Pero, en definitiva, ¿Qué es lo nuestro? Por ahora, al menos, es una especie de complicidad frente a otros, un secreto compartido, un pacto unilateral. Naturalmente, esto no es una aventura, ni un programa, ni mucho menos un noviazgo. Sin embargo, es algo más que una amistad. Lo peor (¿o lo mejor?) es que ella se encuentra muy cómoda en esta indefinición. Me habla con toda confianza, con todo humor, creo que hasta con cariño.**

-Benedetti.

* * *

 **-Indefinición-**

Cientos de veces había caminado por esa quebrada, pateando piedras, mirando el piso, soltando bufidos. Tenía tan clavado en la memoria el irregular terreno que sus pies sabían con una exactitud alarmante la cantidad de pasos necesarios para alcanzar el claro donde siempre se detenía a descansar. Su paso por ahí solía ser fugaz, le gustaba pensar que el bosque colindante ni siquiera alcanzaba a notar su efímera presencia y el único recuerdo que le quedaba de aquel apresurado ascenso por la cuesta era el desbocado latir de su corazón producto del esfuerzo.

Aquella delgada cuesta despejada entre el bosque y el precipicio de la quebrada eran el límite con la nación hielo, y aunque Roan actualmente no representaba un peligro para la gente cielo, nunca se podía confiar del todo en sus salvajes e insubordinados súbditos. Por eso la prisa, por eso debía llegar rápido al claro.

-Bellamy- la voz de Clarke lo dejó de una pieza. La marcha incesante de sus pies y el ritmo agobiante con que su cabeza maquinaba las probabilidades de un ataque, lo mantenían tan concentrado que había olvidado por completo la honrosa compañía de Wanheda.

Volteó a verla despacio, con la mente ocupada en otra cosa, seguro de que la terca rubia se debía haber quedado en el campamento en vez de ir por ahí retrasándolo con cada comentario u observación que él, por más que lo intentara, no era capaz de ignorar. Sus ojos se posaron en los arboles antes de dar con la imagen de la rubia con la vista perdida quebrada abajo. Se tomó un sagrado momento para adorar la curva perfecta de su odiosa nariz respingona y como si tuviese que mapear su rostro y no el terreno, memorizó el ángulo suave de su mentón.

Clarke lo descubrió mirándola y sin decir una palabra movió la cabeza para señalar presurosa la increíble vista que se estaba perdiendo. La caída eterna de peligrosos y mortales picos de roca daba a un suave valle poblado de vegetación donde un río serpenteaba a sus anchas dando vida a todo lo que tocaba hasta perderse en el horizonte donde el sol comenzaba a esconderse con esa prisa tan odiosa que tiene cuando el día está por acabar.

-Es un valle- dijo. Bellamy arqueó una ceja viéndola de reojo- Ya sabes un depresión en la geografía…- el muchacho se encogió de hombros con gesto aburrido- Bueno como sea, es hermoso- murmuró emocionada por la vista y el regalo de aquel momento de preciosa tranquilidad que recibía entre tanto caos.

Bellamy esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al tiempo que relajaba el brazo con el que cargaba el arma. ¿Cuántas veces había pasado por ahí sin notar absolutamente nada de aquello? Había sido tan estúpido como para no apreciar toda aquella maravilla que le rodeaba. El curso de sus pensamientos quejumbrosos se interrumpió cuando Clarke, satisfecha con el momento de relajo, reanudó la marcha.

Caminó tras ella aprovechando para echar un vistazo alrededor, el bosque parecía tan imponente con sus copas altas y oscuras que por un nimio momento se sintió insignificante y pequeño. Vio a Clarke tropezar frente a él y sin quererlo se le escapó un bufido burlesco, la rubia volteó a fulminarlo con la mirada pero Bellamy pasó por alto sus furibundos ojos y la rebaso para dirigir la marcha. A los pocos minutos estaban en el claro.

La luz escaseaba y el fresco de los primeros días del otoño amenazaba con calarles los huesos del frío. Sin necesidad de hablar, refugiados en ese silencio cómplice que desde el inicio habían compartido se pusieron manos a la obra, con el fuego encendido y las mantas estiradas, luego de devorar la poca e insípida comida que llevaban para la excursión se dieron un momento para reflexionar. Las llamas descontroladas de la fogata se fueron apaciguando hasta formar una sola gran flama remansa que los protegería del frío el resto de la noche, los ojos de Bellamy viajaron del fuego a la silueta oscura de Clarke de pie a algunos metros de su improvisado campamento contemplando las estrellas en completo silencio, seguramente recordando a su padre, a Wells, Finn y Lexa.

Quiso ponerse de pie y acompañarla, escuchar de su boca los nombres de las constelaciones que seguramente ella conocía de memoria, quería oírla recitar con ese molesto tono de sabelotodo todos esos datos que ahora para nada servían, ver el brillo de sus ojos al trazar en la inmensa oscuridad del universo el trayecto en el que gravitaba el arca, pero no lo hizo. Pensó en Octavia y lo mucho que le dolía no tenerla a su lado, lo profundo que le hería su mirada acusadora, el rencor incurable que había en su corazón. Pensó en Gina y lo injusto que fue con ella, recibiendo todo su precioso amor pero siempre aguardando el regreso de su reina perdida. Y de nuevo sus ojos volvieron a Clarke que ahora lo miraba a tan solo unos pasos de la fogata con una media sonrisa cargada de dolor.

-No hagas eso.

Bellamy aventó el rostro y entrecerró los ojos para verla mejor.

-No te culpes por todo- insistió la rubia.

-Me parece que eres la menos indicada para decir una cosa como esa- contra atacó sin ningún ánimo de pelear, solo por la fuerza de costumbre y el gusto de llevarle la contra- Ven vamos a dormir, mañana puedes intentar darme la charla del perdón y la auto superación.

No se dijo más y a los pocos minutos, de los labios de una adormilada Clarke, escapaba el tibio vahó de su aliento Morfeo que iba a parar justo sobre la cara de Bellamy, que desvelado por el insomnio aprovechaba para dar rienda suelta a sus permanentemente reprimidos sentimientos. Cuando por fin los ojos se le hicieron pesados por el cansancio y estaba punto de entregarse a la inconsciencia llevándose como última imagen el bonito lunar que coronaba la comisura izquierda de los labios de Clarke… sintió una mano colarse en el hueco de su chaqueta abierta. Como si el contacto le quemara aguantó la respiración y abrió los ojos todo lo humanamente posible.

En la profunda tranquilidad de los sueños la rubia se pegó a Bellamy seguramente buscando más calor. El muchacho se puso tenso y después de debatirse entre alejarla o fundirla entre sus brazos, optó por posar con cuidado una mano en su helada espalda. Su gesto extremadamente medido e inocente no hizo más que alentar a la friolenta muchacha que sin ningún miramiento se arrimó sobre él dejando caer todo el peso de su tronco sobre el pecho de Bellamy.

Al principio se removió incomodo tratando de buscar una posición que les conviniera a ambos, pero el roce que produjeron sus movimientos contra la suavidad blandita de los senos de Clarke le impidieron seguir con la tarea. Nervioso y acalorado por la situación de estar aprisionado entre la rubia y las crepitantes llamas de la fogata contempló con los ojos bien abiertos el cielo. ¿Cuántas veces había deseado tener a esa mujer así de cerca? ¿Cuánto había anhelado el roce excitante de su cuerpo sobre el suyo, sentir ese tibio aliento de mujer colarse entre sus propios labios y perderse al final de su garganta?… no fue capaz de encontrar una respuesta, simplemente había perdido la cuenta de las noches en que había deseado con utópica esperanza a Clarke.

De pronto la tela del pantalón se le volvió incomoda y no había espacio suficiente dentro de la prenda para él, asustado por la inconveniente reacción de su entrepierna resolvió, con todo el dolor del mundo, terminar con esa situación y con cuidado empujó a Clarke devuelta a su manta, la acomodó cerca del fuego, y empleó todas sus energías en poder dormir.

Cuando abrió los ojos a la mañana siguiente lo primero que vio fue una pequeña ardilla de dos cabezas asándose sobre lo que quedaba de la fogata nocturna, más allá envuelta en la roída manta Clarke recogía pedacitos de ramas para avivar la llama y apresurar la cocción del deforme animalito.

Se incorporó apresurado recordando su infortunado encuentro físico de la noche anterior. Incubando la duda sobre lo ocurrido, perdido entre lo real y sus sueños necesitados de contacto con ella, buscó con desespero alguna señal. Solo reparó en el cambio de lugares, y la forma en que la rubia le rehuyó la mirada decorada por ese sutil rubor en las mejillas le llevó a preguntarse con el estómago hecho un nudo qué tanto recordaba Clarke de sus travesuras de sonámbula.

Tosió para llamar su atención y la rubia lo observó recobrando su habitual actitud de displicente seguridad principesca.

-Traje el desayuno.

-Así veo- respondió girando el pequeño cadáver a medio asar con gesto ausente.

Comieron en un silencio cómodo y luego de que Bellamy recalcara la importancia de mapear la zona pronto y regresar a Arkadia lo antes posible, se pusieron en marcha. En el camino Bellamy tomó notas y sacó cálculos, mientras Clarke se dedicaba a soltar comentarios cada tanto y recolectar ramitas y hojas de plantas que Monty le había señalado como medicinales.

Alcanzaron la cima cuando la tenue luz del sol que se divisaba en el punto más alto tras las nubes marcaba el medio día. Bellamy se detuvo a recuperar el aliento observando con renovaba emoción el valle que desde allí se veía mucho más pequeño, el río apenas si alcanzaba a divisarse y más que una corriente de aguas torrentosas a Bellamy le pareció que se trabada de una inofensiva culebra que se deslizaba valle abajo.

Tan ensimismado estaba que no notó cuando la rubia se le acercó por la espalda y le arrebató de un solo manotazo el cuadernillo de apuntes.

-Hey- se quejó intentado recuperarlo sin mucha intención.

-Si tanto de gusta el paisaje lo dibujaré para ti- le respondió Clarke encaramándose en un roquerío cerca del barranco- Dame el lápiz.

Obedeció sin pensar y se dejó caer en la hierba a unos metros de ella. La observó sentada en la roca y el contraste de las luces colándose entre las nubles grisáceas le recordó un cuadro que había alcanzado a apreciar en Monte Weather, la pose concentrada de la rubia dibujando y mordiendo el lápiz al fijar la vista en el valle escenografiaron su pintura perfecta, la que colgaría en su casa si tuviese una, como se suponía que acostumbraban hacer los antiguos antes de las bombas.

El corazón le martilleó fuerte en el pecho y no pudo evitar sonreír divertido. ¿Alguna vez alguien le había causado tantas cosas? ¿Alguien lograba en él lo que Clarke en el simple hecho de dibujarle un paisaje? Nunca nadie lo había marcado así de profundo sin siquiera tener que tocarlo, con el simple hecho de estar a su lado en el momento justo, de sonreírle y distraerlo de la tragedia con sus datos insulsos y sus comentarios de princesa sabelotodo.

Bajó la mirada al piso sin dejar de sonreír, avergonzado por el rumbo inconveniente de sus pensamientos, dejó de ver a Clarke para intentar volver a la frialdad de los cálculos, números y el aburrido mapeo de la zona. La rubia le entregó el cuadernillo cerrado y no tuvo tiempo de espiar el dibujo antes de que ella lo atacara con nuevos descubrimientos de plantas que podrían ayudar para esto o aquello. Que "mira este paisaje", que "creo que aquí podríamos venir a cazar", que "Bellamy escúchame esto es importante".

Soltó una corta carcajada para no cerrarle la boca de un beso y así cesar su poco usual e insoportable parloteo de cría sobre estimulada. No era que no le gustase verla feliz, le explicó, pero necesitaba terminar con ese maldito mapeo antes de las tres para poder regresar a Arkadia lo más rápido posible.

-Luego de que termine, puedes aburrirme con los nombres y definiciones científicas de cada hierva y animal que veamos- le picó viendo como la rubia fruncía el ceño- Pero ahora necesito un poco de paz.

Ella asintió en silencio y aunque le costó un mundo quitarle la vista de encima a esa exquisita imagen de Waheda "la comandante de la muerte" convertida en una niñita taimada, pudo concentrarse y terminó en menos de una hora.

En el camino de regreso Clarke aprovecho para vengarse y le llenó la mochila de hojas, raíces, y especias medicinales, le habló de cada pájaro que pasó sobre sus cabezas y lo regañó por cada imprudencia que había cometido en su vida. Pasaron del perdón, hacía la esperanza y luego a Octavia como si fuesen la misma cosa y entre tanto parloteo que él escuchaba como si fuese el canto de los ruiseñores de las mañanas, Clarke lo tomó de la mano y caminaron el resto del trayecto tan pegados el uno al otro que ni el invencible viento otoñal pudo encontrar un paso entre sus cuerpos.

Ya en la seguridad de su habitación en Arkadia recordó el dibujo y lo buscó entre las hojas del cuadernillo, cuando lo encontró una sensación de tranquilidad lo embargó de pies a cabeza, Clarke era una excelente dibujante y el serpenteante recorrido del pequeño rió al fondo del valle lo hipnotizó hasta que notó la pequeña dedicatoria bajo el paisaje.

"Para mi Bell" rezaba el corto pasaje que con la simpleza aparentemente insulsa de tres palabras le hinchó el enamorado corazón.

* * *

 **Nota.**

Hola a todos! aquí estoy otra vez escribiendo sobre estos dos omg... de verdad los amo intensamente y no puedo evitar pensar en ellos y posibles historias con cada maldita cosa que veo jajaja, lo juro. En fin la serie me tiene con los nervios de punta, veo el amor en los ojitos hermosos de Bellamy pero Clarke? nose... espero que si que vea lo hermoso y maravilloso que es ese hombre.

Pensé este one shot mientras recordaba el segundo libro de Kass Morgan, y nosé creo que hice una extraña convinación entre ambas historias, en cuanto a las personalidades de Bellamy y Clarke. En un principio tenía pensado que la excursión la hiciesen todos los del grupo inicial pero me pasa que cuando escribo sobre estos dos siento que los demás sobran, cuando hablan entre ellos en la serie me pasa exactamente lo mismo, los demas desaparecen... ¿no les pasa?

En fin creo que Benedetti no necesita presentación, leí hace mucho este fragmento y hoy lo he vuelto a leer y a calzado perfecto con el fic... con ellos, con lo que tienen creo que nosé... Benedetti habrá tenido alguna promonicion respecto de Bellarke? jajaja porque es demasiado perfecto.

Quiero agradecer a todos los que llegaron hasta este punto! gracias por leerme, gracias por todos los que me siguieron y marcaron como favorito mi primer fic Bellarke y sobre todo gracias a YoyoBlack por su bonito review! eres un encanto gracias por tus bonitas y divertidas palabras, espero que este fic que haya gustado tanto como el otro.

Un beso grande.

Atma :)


End file.
